trollpasta_worldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Imprezka u Layne
1 Był piękny dzień. Slender wracał z Biedronki z zapasem wiśniówki, gdy nagle.... Z krzaków wybiegł Jeff, a za nim biegła rozwścieczona Insanity. Była cała w dżemie... -Wracaj tu Jeff! Musze się zemścić za dżem! -Nigdy! Jeff schował się za Slenderem, pewnie myślał, że jest drzewem. Niczego nie spodziewającego się Jeffa, podniósł mackami Slender. -Ej!!! Postaw mnie na ziemi! -wrzeszczał wiszący nad ziemią Jeff. A Insanity stała na dole czekając na swoją zemste. -Slendy, daj mi go. Musze mu oddać za dżem.- powiedziała wyciągając kij do piniat. - Daj mi tą piniate!- Jeff był przerażony. -Nie! Wole se wisieć, niż być okładany kijem!- Gdy Slender się zastanawiał. Wpadła Wyjca. -Ins musisz mieć zawiązane oczy.-zatrzymała się i wciągneła powietrze- Wiśniówka!!! -Gdzie wiśniówka?-spytał się Touch, który szedł za Wyjcą. Slender szykował Impreze i nie miał czasu na to, żeby się patyczkować... -Jutro będzie wiśniówka... Zapraszam was jutro wieczorem do domu Layne, będzie Impreza.-Slender nie czekając na odpowiedź teleportował się zostawiając Jeffa, Ins. -Cho no tu Jeff!-krzyknęła Ins, biegnąc do Jeffa z kijem. Wyjca zaczeła się śmiać gdy zobaczyła uciekającego przed Ins Jeffa, a Touch nie wiedząc czemu też się śmiał. #2 Następnego dnia, po zemście Ins szykowała się do wyjścia. Gdy chciała wysuszyć włosy, na jej twarz i włosy ze suszarki wybuchła mąka. A sprawcą tego kawału był... Ben. -Kto wsypał mąke do suszarki?!-krzykneła z łazienki Ins. Ben gdy to usłyszał tarzał się ze śmiechu po podłodze. Wiedział, że zanim Ins się uporzątkuje to będzie w połowie drogi do domu Layne... Ben wyszedł, a Ins się ogarneła. Po Ins przyszła Nieogarnięta i jak zwykle nic nie ogarniała. Gdy szli napotkali Sweet,Emili, Salai i Lokiego, którzy też szli na impreze. A Touch, który później dołączył wszystko nakręcał kamerą. -A wiecie czy Wyjca będzie?-spytała Ins. -Ja tam nie wiem...-odpowiedział Loki -Wiem, że Jeff będzie...-powiedziała Sweet. -Na pewno będzie.-powiedziała Nieogarnięta. A Emili zrobiła mine derpa i wzruszyła ramionami.... Nagle przybiegł Mat. Wyraźnie przestraszony. -Schowajcie mnie! -Czemu?-spytała Salai.-Kto cie goni?-Mat wskazał wzgórze z którego biegł wilkołak.... z różową czupryną na głowie. -Ona chce mnie zabić!-schował się za Lokim. A Wyjca dobiegła i się zatrzymała. -Zabije go! Znowu mi przefarbował włosy na różowo! A ja tego koloru nie lubie!-warczała Wyjca. -Ale to było w dobrej intencji!-Mat przerżony nadal chował się za Lokim.... Wszyscy poza Wyjcą i Matem wybuchli śmiechem. -Aż tak śmiesznie wyglądam?-spytała się Wyjca, która odmieniała się. Spojrzała w swoje odbicie w kałuży i... wybuchła śmiechem! Tylko Mat nie wiedział o co chodzi. -Czemu się śmiejecie?-spytał zbity z tropu Mat. Gdy się wszyscy uspokojili, Wyjca stwierdziła, że się może do różowego przyzwyczai. Wszyscy w dobrych humorach szli do domu Layne. -Ins a ty czemu masz mąke we włosach?-spytała się Wyjca. -Bo mi twój chłopak wsypał mąke do suszarki...-odpowiedziała Ins głosem wściekłości pomieszanym z głosem głupawki. -On nie jest moim chłopakiem...-odpowiedziała czerwona Wyjca. Wreście doszli do domu Layne. Byli już tam Ben, Jeff, Slendy, Masky, Hoodie, Kasia, ED, Layne i D-Poll i wszystko szykowali. Slendy roztawiał butelki z wiśniówką, Masky rozstawiał przystawki, a ED wszystko nadzorowała. Reszta się tylko gapiła. Gdy Ben spostrzegł Ins zaczął się śmiać. A Ins jak na Ins przystało podeszła do niego i nie pozostając mu dłużna... Obrzuciła go mąką. -Za te twoje żarty oszaleje! -Przecież ja nic nie zrobiłem... Tylko wsypałem mąke do szuszarki.-uśmiechał się głupio. A Wyjca gdy to usłyszała... wybuchła śmiechem. -Wyjca a czemu masz różowe włosy? O.o-spytał Ben. Wyjca odpowiedziała mu przez śmiech. -Bo tak wyszło.- Impreza się rozkręcała. #3 Slendy szykował niespodziankę... i to taką niespodziewaną niespodziankę. Wszyscy tańczyli. DJ była Ins i Serek. Wszystko było cudownie... póki nie zjawili się Gimby. Zaczeli wyzywać i klnąć... Był... GimbaAtack!!! Najpierw były potyczki słowne... aż jakiś nie powiedział Jeff'owi, że dżem smakuje jak gówno. Jeff rzucił się na gimbe. A wszyscy za nim. Serek najbardziej walczył poza Jeffem. ED gdzieś poszła, a Loki znikną... Na nasze szczęście pojawiła się Noworoczna z gwiazdką^^ Jednym ruchem wywaliła ich na zbity pysk! -Ave Nowa!-krzykneła Ins i oddała ukłon Nowej. Wszyscy kłaniali się przed Nową. -Polać jej!-krzyknął Serek. Uradowany, że Nowa ich wygoniła. W pewnej chwili Ins się potkneła i poleciała na Hoodie'go tak, że się pocałowali. Oboje stali się czerwoni, a ktoś krzyknął: "Grubo!!!" inni zrobili "Uuuuuu!!!" i ktoś śpiewał: Bo Ins i Hoodie to jedna rodzina... Nie wiedzieli co robić, więc Hoodie próbował rozluźnić atmosfere... Chyba mu to nie wyszło, ale ciii to się wytnie^^ -Nie wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz.-zrobił zalotny uśmieszek. -Wcale nie lece!-odpowiedziała czerwona Ins. Hoodie podszedł do Ins i ją pocałował, już nie przypadkowo. -Może teraz?- Ins była zaskoczona... ale tak mile^^ A Wyjca uśmiechająbc się (ponieważ to optimistka)przytuliła się do niczego nie spodziewającego się Bena. Ale odwzajemnił uścisk^^. Ins to zobaczyła i krzykneła: Będą... UTOPINE WILKOŁAKI!!!-Wyjca i Ins wybuchli śmiechem, ale tak, że tarzali się po ziemi. Nikt nie wiedział o co chodzi. ED i Loki powrócili z Jedem Węża. Wyjca i Ins się uspokoiły. A Layne przyszedł z zapasem dżemu. -Uwaga wszyscy!-krzyknął Layne.-Będzie konkurs. Kto więcej wypije i nie padnie. Kto chce startować? -JA!-krzykneli Jeff i Wyjca. Popatrzeli po sobie. -Jaka jest nagroda?-spytał Jeff. -Co będę z tego miała?-spytała Wyjca. -20 skrzynek wiśniówki i dżemu.-odpowiedział Layne. Opłacało się startować. Zasady były proste, kto więcej wypije Jadu Węża ten otrzyma nagrodę. A przegrany dostanie kopa w dupe. Usiedli na przeciw siebie. A Layne rozdawał butelki, markowego, wysoko procentowego alkoholu. Jak na razie mieli po 5 butelek. Mieli robić na kartce kreskę, gdy wypują butelkę. Start mówiła Sweet. Serek dał jej mikrofon... -Do chlania...gotowi?...START!!!- Oboje ruszyli do butelek. Wyjca kończyła już 4 butelkę, a Jeff 3. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale skończyli 5 butelkę razem... Layne rozdał tym razem po 8 butelek... Jeff i Wyjca zabrali się za picie. Obojgu zostało po jednej butelce, ale już widać było na ich twarzach zmęczenie. W końcu Jeff i Wyjca sięgneli otatkiem sił po butelki. Zaczęli pić, ale..... oboje wymiękli jednocześnie. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał! Ins aż połamała płytę z Dubstepem ze zdziwienia. Serkowi upadł mikrofon, a wszyscy inni zrobili O.O~takie oczy ze zdziwienia. Ale koniec końców podzielili się nagrodą po połowie. Jeff dostał dżem a Wyjca wzięła wiśniówkę. Ins skombinowała nową płytę i Impreza szła dalej... #4 Wszyscy tańczyli, lecz nikt nie widział Slendy'ego...A Slendy był w kuchni i szykował dla Wyjcy tort...ale nie zwyczajny tort... Był on po pierwsze: ogromny, po drugie w kształcie...' WIŚNIÓWKI'. Slendy był urodzonym cukernikiem. Gdy skończył pomyślał: Nawet nieźle mi to wyszło... Mam nadzieję, że się jej spodoba. A kto był wtajemniczony? Slendy, Ben i Serek. Ben wszedł do kuchni. -WoW... Jaki wspaniały tort!-Ben był pod wielkim wrażeniem. -Ciszej... Bo się skapną, że coś planujemy... Możesz powiedzieć Serkowi, że za chwile możemy wjeżdżać z tortem.-Ben popędził do Serka, a Slendy zasłonił tort jakimś materiałem, w końcu ma być niespodzianką. Ben poinformował Serka i wrócił do Slendy'ego, żeby mu pomóc go przewieźć. Serek wzrócił uwagę na siebie... rapując. Serek świetnie rapował. Wszystkim szczena opadła. Stali wryci. A Serek rapował w najlepsze. Slendy z Benem wjechali za tłum z tortem. Serek skończył. -Możecie się odwrócić? Przybyła niespodzianka!-Serek zeskoczył ze sceny i szedł w kierunku Slendy'ego i Bena, a wszyscy się odwrócili. -Proszę, żeby Wyjca podeszła.-powiedział zarumieniony Ben. Wyjca oszołomiona podeszła najbliżej. -O co chodzi i co to jest?-wskazała ukryty tort. Wszyscy trzej podeszli i krzycząc: WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! Zdjeli materiał. Wyjca i wszyscy wstrzymali oddech na widok ogromnego i pięknego tortu. -Ja mam dziś urodziny?... Zapomniałam o tym!-Wyjca miała zaciesz, ale i zrobiła facepalma ze swojej sklerozy. Przytuliła najpierw Serka, później Slendy'ego, a na końcu Bena. Tuliła go dłużej. I się nagle okazało, że wszyscy byli świadomi urodzin Wyjcy. Wszyscy ją tulili i dawali prezenty. Tort został pożarty w znacznej ilości przez D-Poola. Impreza dobiegała końca i zostało już jej 15min. Prawie wszyscy byli na parkiecie, nawet Slendy. Nie było Wyjcy, co zaniepokoiło Bena i poszedł jej szukać. Siedziała na kanapie w salonie. -Czemu tu siedzisz?-dosiadł się do niej. A ona siedziała wpatrzona w jeden punkt gdy nagle... Go pocałowała. Zarumienili się oboje. -yyy...będziesz moją dziewczyną?-spytał nieśmiało Ben. -Jasne!^^-odpowiedziała Wyjca i go przytuliła. Zostało 5 mninut Imprezy, więc ruszyli do tańca! Gdy 5 minut mineło wszyscy krzyczeli: BIS! BIS! BIS!. A w tym czasie Mat zhackował sprzęt i puścił... Disko Rusko! Nikt nie mógł tego wyłączyć, a Wyjca wczuła się w piosenkę... -A RAM ZAM ZAM, A RAM ZAM ZAM GULI GULI GULI GULI RAM ZAM ZAM!!!!-Krzyczała do melodii Wyjca, a Serek zaczął gonić Mata i krzyczał:' Wyłącz to do cholery!' A Mat uciekał i śpiewał. Zaczęto się do nich dołączać. A gdy jednak Serek złapał Mata i był bliski ukatrupienia go piosenka się skączyła. A Mat się wyrwał i dołączył do tłumu. Sprzęt został sprzątnięty i magicznym sposobem zniknięty. Wszyscy szli już do domów. Ins i Hoodie gadali ze sobą, a Ben i Wyjca szli na końcu i trzymając się za ręce i się śmiejąc. Dzień się skończył. '' KONIEC!'' Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Społeczność Kategoria:Opowiadania